fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
FNaF = , often abbreviated simply to "FFP" or "Freddy's", also called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", Owned by Fazbear Entertainment, is the name of the fictional location in which Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 are set (technically, the two games are in different locations, but they share the same name). Freddy's is a family restaurant, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza provides entertainment via singing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is Freddy Fazbear himself, accompanied by his bandmates, consisting of Bonnie and Chica, and a secondary character named Foxy. Despite Freddy's looking like a charming, family-friendly restaurant, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. History According to Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the original restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." By the time the events of the second game occurred, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the first game, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Freddy's or Springtrap's) suit, lured two and eventually five kids in total into the back of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza seen in the second game; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children nor their bodies were ever found. In the first game, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business had been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant had been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment was forced to close down at the end of the year. The Safe Room The Safe Room is a secret room within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. According to both the phone calls and minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there was a "Safe Room" that was hidden from the cameras and was invisible to animatronics. This room ended up being covered with a false wall, due to what was presumably budget restrictions. According to the map of the minigames in between nights in the third game, this room is right next to the Restrooms, near the entrance. This room's functions are mixed, as sort of a "multipurpose room" of the establishment. As Phone Guy describes, the safe room is "reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only." The room's role in the storyline is pivotal, however, as it is used as a hiding place for Purple Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The Safe Room itself contains very few items. The original Spring Bonnie suit, Springtrap, was presumably stored here where it remained until it was found by employees at Fazbear's Fright. Additionally, three of what appear to be arcade machines are seen in the back of the room, boasting a blank blue screen. The floor and walls appear to be identical to those of the rest of the building. Trivia *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots, including a retired character also named Foxy (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. **The period of time during which the game might take place in (November 8 to 12 of 1993), as well as the number of animatronics, both share similarities with the Nathan Dunlap case. *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' takes place in an unknown year within the week of November 8th to November 13th, according to Mike Schmidt's paycheck. The likely possibility is that the game takes place in the 1990s, due to the minimum wage being around $4-5 an hour (when taking taxes into account) during that period. **Many theorize that the game takes place around 1993, due to the paycheck matching the minimum wage of the time. Were this the case, it would mean that the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza likely opened up around 1973 as Phone Guy states: "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath?", which indicates that the restaurant is at least twenty years old. *The continued operation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza flies in the face of logic, as the working conditions heavily violate laws regarding workplace safety. * Unlike surveillance systems used in most other establishments, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza doesn't have a camera view of the entrance, nor is it seen on the map. **This may just be an oversight by Scott Cawthon. *In the Five Nights at Freddy's gameplay video Scott uploaded to his YouTube channel, the East Hall was originally called Backstage, and the East Hall Corner was labelled as "W. Hall Corner" (as was the actual West Hall Corner). The latter may have just been a typo, as it was merely a letter off and still on the east side of the building. *During Mike's employment, the Phone Guy states that "...upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..." This means the company will clean up any trace of the player's death before contacting the authorities. They also do not say they will let the authorities know someone died on the job, but they will file a missing person's report. This suggests that the company will keep the player's death a secret, likely to their own benefit. *Apparently, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is actually a restaurant chain, meaning that there are likely other locations of the restaurant sporting similar (if not the same) animatronics. This is evident in the third game's phone calls from the fourth night, in which Phone Guy states "After learning of an unfortunate incident at a '''sister' location...", and the sixth night, in which Phone Guy states ''"...the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at '''most locations', including this one."'' **This is also supported in the news article at the end of the sixth night, saying "A new local attraction based on an ancient '''pizzeria chain' burned down overnight."'' *When Scott was asked why Freddy Fazbear's Pizza hasn't been established a real place, he replied to a post stating that he is not interested in the food industry, further jokingly saying that there is more involving restaurant management rather than putting together a few killer robots.I've actually been asked this a lot, but the answer is simple: I do NOT want to be in the food service industry! There is a lot more involved with restaurant management than just putting together a few killer robots. References |-|FNaF2 = In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, seems to have been a larger establishment before the events of the first game took place. As mentioned in a newspaper after beating Night 6 of the second game, the restaurant would soon be shut down. However, the possibility of a reopening is mentioned, albeit with a lower budget. This may explain why the restaurant in the first game has limited power, a smaller location, and four active animatronics instead of six. The animatronics include updated versions of the main four along with a balloon vendor named BB and a puppet-like animatronic, The Puppet. They come complete with facial recognition technology and are linked to criminal databases. The pizzeria has more rooms than the location in the first game, including four party rooms, a Game Area, and a Prize Corner. The main animatronics from the previous location are also stored away in a Parts/Service room, used for spare parts for the new ones. As the week progresses, terrible things start to happen within the restaurant that result in an investigation, lockdown, and eventually its closing. It is assumed that someone or other guards tampered with the animatronics' facial recognition feature. They also begin to behave strangely around adults, yet are normal when interacting with the children, possibly because the facial scanning was blurred or damaged, resulting in the system taking too long to scan a persons face as it would have to fight the blur of the cameras. A spare suit, presumably that of Golden Freddy or Springtrap, is stolen between Night 5 and Night 6 and supposedly used to lure children into the back, where they are murdered during the day when the building is on lockdown due to an investigation. Trivia *The pizzeria in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 lacks a kitchen. It could be an oversight or possibly isn't visible through the cameras. * Like the first game's pizzeria, there is no visible entrance/exit on the map. *The second game takes place within the week of November 8th to November 13th in the year 1987, according to Jeremy Fitzgerald's paycheck. This is a relatively odd work week, as that would mean he began his original work week on Sunday and ended it on Thursday (as opposed to the typical work week of beginning on Monday and concluding on Friday). **This is likely due to Scott Cawthon referencing the release date of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which was on November 11th. ***This is also incongruous with Phone Guy's call on Night 1, who refers to the position as a "summer job." |-|FNaF3 = While the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the first in the series to not take place in , the new setting, Fazbear's Fright, is designed to be a homage to the company and the mysterious events that took place there, sporting many vintage decorations from the previous restaurants. The establishment from the first game, however, is referenced in the form of the Minigames that are played between each night which hint at the restaurant's troubled past. During the minigames, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is shown in a state of intense decay and disrepair. Rats are seen scurrying across the floor, the ceiling is leaking, and oil stains and other assorted garbage is strewn about. It is revealed on the map and through Phone Guy's recordings that there is a secret safe room for employees that doesn't appear on the security map or cameras, is inaccessible to customers, and is completely invisible to any of the animatronics, as shown by the error caused by trying to enter it during the minigame. However, due to budget restrictions, the safe rooms in all locations were locked up and sealed over with a false wall. The minigames suggest that this safe room was where The Missing Children Incident took place. They also imply that the safe room was the final resting place of Purple Guy, after bleeding to death in the Springtrap animatronic-costume hybrid while trying to escape the vengeful spirits of the children. As nothing was removed from the safe rooms before the false wall was built, it is very likely that his corpse lay there until it was found by the employees at Fazbear's Fright. Trivia *While the layout of the establishment in the minigames is very much modeled after the original game's location, there are a few differences: **There are plus-shaped walls scattered all throughout the Dining Area. However, this is likely to keep consistent with the usual feel of the minigames and to clearly define the exits/entrances of a room. **The Restrooms seem to have been boarded up. **There are no shown entrances to the Supply Closet or the Kitchen. |-|FNaF4 = Although the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 do not take place in , events in several of the Minigames do take place in Fredbear's Family Diner, which could possibly be Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by some (before Sister Location). As in Sister Location, the map-layout from the fourth game's end-of-night minigame in the far left side of the Breaker Panel monitor is revealed to be Fredbear's Family Diner (from the right where the diner appear as a small, rectangule-shaped building), debunking the speculation about the diner being Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or merged with the said pizzeria. References |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay OfficeClean.png|The Office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Show stage nocamera.png|The Show Stage at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the performing stage for the three main animatronics. DiningAreaNoCamera.png|The Dining Area, a place for the customers to eat their food. Pirate cove nocamera.png|Pirate Cove, Foxy's performing stage. WestHallNoCamera.png|The West Hall, a passageway to The Office. WestHall Normal.png|The Corner of the aforementioned West Hall. 62.png|The Supply Closet, a storage room for cleaning supplies. EastHallNoCamera.png|The East Hall, another passageway to The Office. Cam4B.png|The Corner of the aforementioned East Hall. Backstage nocamera.jpg|Backstage, the "employees only" section of the pizzeria. Kitchen.jpg|The disabled Kitchen camera. Restroom.jpeg|The pizzeria's Restrooms. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay The Office 2.png|The Office of the pizzeria. Party Room 1.png|The first party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. Party Room 2.png|The second party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. PartyRoom3.png|The third party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. Party Room 4.png|The fourth party room, presumably for hosting birthdays. TheLeftAirVent.png|The Left Air Vent. TheRightAirVent.png|The Right Air Vent. Main Hall.png|The pizzeria's Main Hall, presumably used for people to get from one end of the building to the other. PartsService.png|Parts and Service, the spare parts and consumer service section of the building. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The Show Stage, the main performing stage for the animatronics. TheGameArea.png|The Game Area, an arcade/dining portion of the building. Prize Corner.png|Prize Corner, the prize-receiving portion of the building. Kid's Cove.png|Kid's Cove, the child playroom. Death Minigames Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Pirate Cove as seen in Foxy's minigame. Death-minigame-map.gif|The location from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in minigame format. Stage.png|The Show Stage as seen in the SAVETHEM minigame. |The floor of the Main Hall and Prize Corner in the "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" minigame, featuring red-and-black checkered tles. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Minigames Minigame Desk.png|The Office desk sprite. Minigame Stage.png|The stage texture. 340.png|The table from the Backstage room with scattered animatronic parts. 457.png|One of the arcade cabinets that appear within what's presumably the Safe Room. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location